


千方百计

by lastdance999



Category: pandeep - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdance999/pseuds/lastdance999





	千方百计

世界都爱热热闹闹  
容不下我百无聊赖  
只有我，看着别人的快乐  
竟然会感慨  
——烟火里的尘埃

***

星期六凌晨三点，纵然林湾惯做不夜城，角落鲜有霓虹的砖瓦巷早已入眠。

出租车司机摆摆手没要225.8那四舍五入的零头，往常总要讨价还价的，裴珍映收回褶皱重叠成火柴棒似的一元纸币，悻悻地在湿意未褪的空气中搓搓双手，注视红黄相间的车身融汇在白天断续半月的梅雨潮气中，光影模糊，线化，消散…

初夏的夜风料峭未消，穿巷两个来回就将裴珍映本来不浓的酒气驱净，就算熟人相邀防备不深，裴珍映掏出西装侧兜的手机解锁，3:25，信号微弱徘徊在一格二格之间——静雯微信发出定位就是这，明处暗里防不胜防的隐患气息，正肆无忌惮投射出不安的信号。

“静雯，我到了，你出来吧？”

“你很希望是她么，裴老师？”

循着声音源头望来路的巷口，他听不出来是谁，出租光影交叠消失的底线，逆过程逐渐具像清晰，车灯刻意的远光直打裴珍映双眼，无法聚焦迷朦着郁躁，鼓擂声在左心房挑拨后脑掌控逃离行为的那根神经。

不该让那个司机走的，裴珍映轻抚红酒后返劲溢上额头的阵痛，绵绵密密针尖似的惩罚自己轻信熟人的愚蠢。

兵来将挡，还好事情目前看来不算糟糕透顶，裴珍映拇指搭在眉骨凸处微拢掌心挡光，眯起眼睛试探不远处逆光雾化的颀长轮廓——肩膀两侧偏爱高低两公分细微的倾斜，单手插袋。

避开求证敏感性过高的真实身份，语气软濡浸入足能在不被察觉攀升温度内煮死青蛙的温水池底，裴珍映笑着问：“静雯让你来的？”

熟人就好办，裴珍映心下踏实不少，熟人就没有和裴珍映交恶过的…

“你和她什么关系，叫的这么亲密…？”

很长的一段路裴珍映却发现这人不徐不疾速度却很快，敏捷稳健地走出那片刺眼的光圈，笼罩出他面前一片光亮度辨识最好的印晕方便裴珍映看清，毫不遮掩，甚至几乎，期待着他唤出他的名字。

或许更担心裴珍映并不记得，像熙熙攘攘来往穿梭在他生命中的每一个过客，但这分明更合理。

“是你？…”裴珍映难以置信地震颤瞳孔，微张下颌，转惊为喜，“赖警官？”

“裴老师认得出我，就算明知故犯了。”

他的声音疲惫慵懒，插袋的手中多出烟盒抖两下叼出投怀送抱的那支抿在唇间，星火燃亮眼波的阴雾在转瞬间化为白雾黏着在湿润的空气中，他很漫长地挤压胸腔又松弛下来，向左右来回拉扯松掉灰蓝警服衬衫领口处紧绷的黑色领带，解开正数一二颗纽扣，平直苍白的锁骨倏地雾化在坠落的烟尘里，挡住裴珍映的瞳孔。

“您，您说的我怎么听不懂…”裴珍映笑容凝固在唇角，“您怎么会来？”

比裴珍映宽厚高大不少的阴翳，三分力道前倾圈得裴珍映退无可退贴在红砖墙壁上，求解释的话还未溢出口就被两半堵得严丝合缝，那只抽到一半的烟被丢在粘湿的地面无处求生。

“咔哒。”

被烟味和窒息呛到濒死的裴老师撑在赖冠霖胸口，等待眸子恢复清明时惶恐地发觉，手腕上数亿细胞和神经感知到的触感，在死寂沉默的夜仿佛被提取到载玻片上被显微镜无限放大，另一端在赖冠霖腕上，故意在月光打照最清晰明亮的角度摇晃，叮咣作响。

“我抓到你了。”针剂注入起效的速度都在电光火石之间，赖冠霖摩挲隐入碎发末端的针孔，向下抚过皎洁皮肤下逐渐加速跳动的脆弱，他想。

或许咬断也可以。

***

周五休班的于警官临走还在推荐热播的狗血青春偶像剧《千方百计》，招来群嘲。

“喂你们对快乐一无所知，”小于干脆把盒饭放下手舞足蹈，“说到报复劈腿的前女友，有啥能比拳打她新欢，勾搭她闺蜜更刺激的吗？”

“当然有啊，”赖冠霖轻微的呢喃埋没在鼎沸办公室里，修剪圆滑的指尖，顺着裴珍映快要消失不见的下颌，来往勾勒着电脑屏幕前人事档案右上角的十七八岁，淡淡地把唇齿间的薄荷香留在无数旖旎梦中，那孩子红透的耳畔，“那就是…把她的新男友，变成我的男朋友。”

***

一路被赖冠霖扛在肩头小腹硌得生疼，裴珍映模模糊糊只觉得浑身发热，不知道赖冠霖想去哪里又要做什么，小巷拐弯之后他猜大概是青石砖堆砌的台阶。

上到平台，赖冠霖没有调整姿势直接深蹲，掏出钥匙给卷帘门开锁，肩若无物大腿发力撑起身子顺便将铁门推到顶端，看起来清瘦的肌肉隔着衣料摩擦传递出轻眠的涌动。

钥匙被赖冠霖甩到角落，没走几步就将人摁在地板上撕咬，饥肠辘辘的野兽耐着性子将麋鹿拖回洞中，倾身在他身上，却说：“我不太确定，能不能对你硬得起来，呵。”

剥落撕扯衣物的手却躁动不安，急不可耐地在飞扬的布条中交错配合，手铐两端都沾上丝丝点点的血迹，赖冠霖自己的，裴珍映的，锁链一头牵着另一头，痛也好什么都好，总是一起的。

焦距模糊的瞳孔聚起氤氲，裴珍映两腮通红眼角湿润，开口只剩脱力的呢喃：“疼…”

“失望了？”赖冠霖扯开嘴角让手铐内环的锋刃陷入自己皮肤更深，拖起裴珍映的，他故意颔首将舌面覆在伤口缝隙处，像被摩西施杖分开红海终显陆地，舌尖挑逗着不曾被人涉足的沟壑，情色却苦痛，他就是要他痛，漫不经心地低语，“想见我女朋友，可她没来。”

“她和你分手了…赖警官，啊！…”裴珍映挺起胸口追寻忽然浸润的触感，混沌地炸裂在他的神经中枢，无法分辨和控制是谁的呻吟，自身不保却挣扎着解释关于其他女孩的事，似有若无地挑逗赖冠霖最后的理智，“而且我们只是朋友，她还小…”

“哦…你是说我挽留的，是你不想要的，”拥有就怪罪赐予，赖冠霖阖上眼笑了，“你身边有足够的人包围追捧，她不是第一个招惹你的女孩…”

“我没这么说…呜…”裴珍映要被小腹烧起来的那团火燃化，无意识地泥鳅般在冷硬的木地板上翻滚，干燥质感倏地剧烈摩擦过分清瘦的后背，他被手铐拉扯着移动，而后推进一块木质镂空的夜幕下面，眼泪顺着眼角滚入耳蜗，他几乎想数数天上的星星，好痛。

“说谎真是个好东西。”赖冠霖撑起身子笼罩住裴珍映眼中的星空，三角钢琴的高度注定和他拉不开太多距离，未褪的西裤被裴珍映柔嫩冒出的泪滴渗透，他熟视无睹地伸手打开身旁一字排开的礼物盒盖子，“我藏了些礼物给你，裴老师。”

边缘些许泛黄的粉玫瑰纯情地凋谢在赖冠霖掌中粉碎，花汁蔓开的掌心覆上流泪哭泣的脆弱，顺着根部缓慢用力地揉捏撸动，芬芳散去的苦涩与体液杂糅引得赖冠霖将指尖放在舌尖舔舐，眉头轻皱，张口含住裴珍映烧红的耳廓低语：“你送的玫瑰还没完全枯萎。”

“啊…呜别，嗯啊…你！呜…”裴珍映几乎崩溃地搂住赖冠霖的脖颈，意识之外地哀求。

“你放在她教室抽屉的芒果慕斯被珍藏在她的冰箱里，快放坏了，都舍不得吃。”

搅碎的黄白奶油黏着在手指尖，均匀涂抹在整个纤长的指节上，赖冠霖把中指推进紧闭的花心，艰涩地翻搅，看裴珍映整个忽然蜷缩成团，呜咽抽搐，慢慢三指四指，恍惚闪过为补充相应知识研究的某部情色电影中，男主角说的那句话：“众生皆苦，性爱是造物主赋予我们最接近极乐的地方。”

“求…嗯…额求，求你不要…唔…”

“你送她的裙子放在衣柜的最里面，她怕妈妈发现。”赖冠霖抽出手指拎起那条灰色齐膝百褶裙，裴珍映剧烈颤抖两下，双腿被并拢拉起，布料顺着皮肤上游的触感挠在他心口，呻吟着不要，却被摁住腰身，他的掌仔细地游移，比对，喉咙焦躁地吞咽，笑着抚摸裴珍映的脸颊直勾勾望着他问，“你的腰更细，天生，就适合被干，她喜欢你什么呢？”

“因为你爱笑么？是，你笑的很好看。”不晓得什么时候硬了，赖冠霖挤进奶油彻底融化的洞穴，分分寸寸缓慢坚定，他亲吻着裴珍映所有哭喊，在他抽噎的时候又移到他耳畔蛊惑，“你在女装店给她选衣服，对服务员笑一下，大家都追着给你打折，是么？

“是你…？嗯唔…额…哈嗯…你…唔…跟踪我！”没有等待的移动在完全进入之后毫无犹豫地挞伐，赖冠霖进入了裴珍映，完全地，反复地，兽性在血液中叫嚣，他布满欲望、侵略的眸子瞬间唤醒了裴珍映脑海中沉睡的画面。

一个月有余，尤其靠近林湾中学和职工宿舍附近，他感觉得到有人监视跟踪他。

是个男的，个子很高，在商场裴珍映突袭式的回眸瞥到过一道淡影。

既不攻击伤害，也不敲诈勒索，裴珍映明白这不是办法，无可奈何报警求助。

接下案件的警官沉默寡言却认真负责，大半月陪同他走访周边商店小吃摊没发现半点蛛丝马迹，未能立案，唯一的线索是裴珍映口中那道光影，必得开天罗地网人山人海，却在裴珍映进校门倏地一回头时与他留下半面之缘。

“您…您相信我，真的不是报假案…”一双熟透的葡萄眼几乎溢出汁来，甜的。

受理案件的警官，是二十几个片警混乱喧嚣的工作间，角落中埋头修改结案报告的年轻人，姓名价签工工整整挂在隔间矮玻璃上，还没有他手边垒放的A4纸山高，人却清泉一样宁静地趟灭所有裴珍映求助无门时所有焦躁不安，主动弯起双眼敲响他的玻璃窗——新苑区A710号 赖冠霖。

“可你现在怎么哭了？”赖冠霖折起他挣扎的腿使力摁向两侧开到最大，听裴珍映毫无威慑力的讨骂性器又饱满了一圈，捕捉到那处让他颤抖呻吟的点大力反复研磨，嘴上也不放松，低喘着，蛊惑着，“看起来又很舒服…不想我停下吧？”

“啊别说了！嗯！…”被高频顶动的敏感每一下都在要裴珍映的命，他完全不知道之后会发生什么，他抱着赖冠霖的肩不要他讲，那人只会变本加厉。

“看得到么？那个红点…”赖冠霖舌尖略过裴珍映的下唇，“你的学生静雯在显示器那边看着我们呢。”

裴珍映射了。

手掌捂住脸颊奶狗一样呜咽，手铐带起赖冠霖的左手，鬼使神差地大掌覆上小掌，顺着缝隙拨开拿掉遮挡，没有课堂上的冷静自持，不是晚上夜灯下批改作业的严谨专注，他在抽噎，是一只会羞耻的小猫，哭花了脸想找妈妈的怀抱，不管有什么事，缩进去躲起来。

“别哭了，乖。”

某些…下意识的接续，这世界上总有某些事情不知道原因，就那样发生，可赖冠霖眼眶发酸，似乎像高潮的甬道夹得他性器要迸发的那种酸，又好像心口侧上方谁割开了一道口，把什么东西灌进去的那种胀。

都是什么东西满了，要溢出来的前兆。

“不要…不要在这…呜赖警官…”

“明明你是坏孩子，为什么那么多人喜欢你呢”赖冠霖几乎在歇斯底里，性器鞭挞数下抱着他踹开阳台隔断的落地窗，接近黎明的地方已经泛出灰，他把缠在腰间的两条蔓藤打开，让它们落地，压着裴珍映整个人从后笼罩住小小的血肉之躯，他把胀大的阴茎塞入不该承受这些还在哭泣的穴口，不知道在质问谁，“她们不顾一切不求回报，竟然还承诺永远爱你？”

他的液体反复灌满他的内里，赖冠霖不知疲倦地挖空自己拥有的去填补别人不需要的，那些粘稠的白色精液快把交叠的腿全部打湿了，他听到裴珍映哭都没有力气，射在他小腹时早已稀薄的成了水，淡到没有掺杂。

“你，你的肩怎么伤的？”骑在赖冠霖腰间被顶动颠簸到失力，贴在赖冠霖怀里抱住他后背时才看到包裹右肩胛那处的褶皱，强忍住快感撩拨的呻吟，问，“谁用水烫你？”

“这是属于尘埃，应得的践踏。”降到无处可去，低到无人地狱，赖冠霖看得到裴珍映药效已经消退，眉目清明，欲望都是那么清澈，他说，“我要你陪我，做尘埃里的烟火。”

不说过往，就这一秒，赖冠霖想要和裴珍映共同坠落，坠过这山崖，这绿树，这石子，到远处的大海去，浸润他们所有的伤口，从咸里生出甜来。

“你恨我。”裴珍映垂下眸子，又被深深顶到将下颌扬起，“轻点嗯…”

纤长的脖颈暴露在赖冠霖随时可以猎捕的范围内，他抽动着性器目光锁定在白皙涌动的青筋处，不知是谁抽掉了叠叠乐最底层正中央的那一根，所有积木轰然倒塌，却要争辩嘴硬：“难道我不该？”

他们共浴在快感交苒的浪潮里，体液在肌肤拍打中淫靡作响，撕咬到流血，交替着射精，腥味不会在阳台这种开放空间停留太久，却真实的流淌过，交融过，很近。

在淡黄色的液体迸发之后，赖冠霖揉紧裴珍映低喘着释放，他也在高潮的迷蒙中听到裴珍映细微却倔强的喃喃。

“如你所愿，我要离开这里了。”

“祝你和她，重归于好。”

***

赖冠霖掐灭事后烟，烟蒂随手摁在可触及到最远的木地板上，收回手在云雾中挥挥，无头无尾，也没有原因地随着烟雾突出一句：“别走了。”

近一年的曲意逢迎，应该结束在实习认证书盖章的那个瞬间，是时候离开这个纸醉金迷拥挤病态的城市了裴珍映拖拽着思绪，枕着赖冠霖延展的左臂轻声喃喃：“不是恨我么？”

“是么…可能吧。”手铐禁锢下贴合着的两条手臂，平行着向落地窗外的月光延伸，赖冠霖轻轻侧过身子，自由的手臂环住还在轻颤的细腰，另一条略微抬起交缠覆盖，五指顺势交错抵住指根。

裴珍映阖上双眼快要睡着，不确定是不是梦。

“可能，喜欢。”

他偷偷在他眼睑，试探地落下一吻。

觊觎美好的东西，谁能免俗呢。

 

p.s.  
两个月前

“静雯…不能跟我交往么？”裴珍映把心中苦苦挣扎的小女孩送到楼下，把手掌放在她的发顶，额头抵住她的，“没关系，我知道冠霖对你很好，我只希望你幸福就好。”

“裴老师…”眼波涌动。

“如果你幸福就把老师忘了，”裴珍映眼眶通红，“如果他对你不好，记得来找我。”

“老师我还是要听自己的心，我喜欢您，冠霖他更像我的哥哥…他…”

“我知道，”他拥她入怀，提着唇角不知道在笑哪一场胜利，“静雯没错，是老师喜欢你，是我的错。”

暗恋的的人是直男，而且有女朋友怎么办？

那就把他的女朋友，变成自己的女朋友。

计划通。

 

p.p.s  
“小王,”赖冠霖摸摸鼻尖，“还在忙？”

明显不习惯从不说话的冰山王主动搭讪，不由得也绷紧了脊柱舌头打结：“对…对啊，咳…这不是毕业季么，户口流动太频繁了。”

“奥…”赖冠霖附议似的微微颔首，“对了，所长找你。”

“找我？”小王抓抓头发，“靠…我没再存种子了啊…谁他妈举报我…”

小王颓然地推门离开，赖冠霖搜索，果然。

“裴珍映：户籍迁出申请。”

赖冠霖抿抿唇，敲动键盘，单机确认，离开现场。

“不予批准。”

p.p.s.  
刚现场调查回来，赖冠霖风尘仆仆跟在一行同事末尾，撇到等候大厅门口长椅上有个起伏的单薄身影，他在哭。

“那是我带来的全部生活费…呜…”

“你哭得好丑，”手送进左裤袋半晌又松开指尖捏住的人民币，赖冠霖抿抿唇换另一只裤带，掏出灰蓝色交错的方格手帕，微微弯腰递到他面前，“笑更适合你，好看。”

“噗…”第一天坐火车到林湾面试的毕业实习生裴珍映破涕为笑，春末午后三点的阳光洒在他浅栗色发顶晕出圆弧，“谢谢，您人真好，警官。”

FIN.


End file.
